


They Say We Are What We Are

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Canes, Caning, Collars, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Creampie, Destiel - Freeform, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, In Public, Leashes, Leather Trousers, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, Off-Screen Shower Sex, Peripheral Incest, Peripheral Wincest, Propositions, Public Display of Affection, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, S&M, Sabriel - Freeform, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sastiel - Freeform, Snowballing, Tawse, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, Wincestiel - Freeform, bondage club, crawling, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'We're all in this because it makes us happy.'"</p><p>Title from "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: So I posted this like five days ago, and apparently didn't click the freaking "part of a series" button. I am special as hell.
> 
> This turned into a two-chapter piece because it turns out that it is mother-effing difficult to ease a new guy into a dynamic as tight as these dumb babies have. XD

"The amount you're squirming around, I'm pretty sure you're awake now."

Cas grinned into his pillow, stifling a drowsy laugh as Sam's hips rolled a little more intentionally against his own. They'd arrived back in DC yesterday afternoon, and had once again taken the day off before they planned on returning to the bondage club.

Then today, Dean had surprised the other two by announcing that he’d be going out--alone--to stock the fridge, and pick up some new club clothes for Cas while he was out. Cas had been confused, naturally, nuzzling against Dean sleepily from where he was kneeling at his feet. “Do I need to come along?”

Dean just shook his head, leaning down and giving his boy a hard kiss before he smiled at him reassuringly. “I’m gonna surprise you. You just get some rest, angel."

After he’d left, Sam had curled up beside Cas in the bed as he settled down to catch a nap, because Cas hated sleeping alone. He'd been drifting in and out for an hour or so, until eventually the solid heat of Sam's chest against his back, and the slight rub of his stiffening erection sliding against the seam of Cas' ass had gotten him too worked up to keep sleeping.

"I might be," he mumbled back playfully, grinning as Sam's hand threaded into his dark hair in response. Cas whined softly in pleasure as his head was dragged to the side, exposing his neck to the hot caress of Sam's lips. A whimper slipped from his lips as Sam kissed the skin at the curve of his shoulder, where there was still a faint bruise from him biting Cas during his punishment a few days before.

Sam bit down again now, just hard enough to give Cas a delicious fresh spike of pain that had him arching back eagerly, grinding his ass against Sam's groin.

Sam's fingers pressed roughly into his hip, his grip so tight it was guaranteed to leave a bruise, and Cas reached one hand back behind himself, letting out a pleased moan when Sam allowed him to grasp his cock, managing to stroke it several times before the younger Winchester grabbed his wrist in a viselike grip.

And then Sam pushed Cas’ hand back in front of himself, twisting away from him for just a second, leaving unwelcome cool air between their bodies. Cas groaned, the sound morphing from unhappy to eager when Sam's hand quickly returned to touching him, brushing down the crease of his ass until one lube-slick finger could probe at his fucked-open hole, still loose and damp from playing with the vibrator the night before. The tip circled his entrance, merely teasing him, not giving him what he really wanted. Cas whimpered impatiently, pushing back into the ghosting touch pleadingly.

"Gonna let me fuck you, Cas?" Sam's voice blazed against his ear, his breath hot and moist on the sensitive skin there. His fingertip dipped inside, then immediately back out again, and Cas growled at the taunting, which only made Sam laugh at him quietly. "Gonna let me pound your pretty ass and get you all wet and messy, the way you like it?"

Cas was already mewling and wriggling with need, and when he tried to reach back again to hurry things along, Sam reared up over him, the hand not playing with his hole lashing out to grab both of his wrists and yank them up over his head, pinning them to the pillow. Cas ended up stretched out on his side, Sam pressed close behind him, and he groaned happily at the barely-leashed strength that Sam always used with him, reminding him just how powerful the younger of his Doms really was.

Cas tested Sam’s handhold just once, tugging lightly, and heat rushed through him when Sam merely made a warning sound low in his throat. There was only one way to make things progress faster, and Cas tilted his head back, angling so Sam can see his lust-blown pupils as he stared back at him. “Please, Sam--please, fuck me.”

Sam grinned in approval at his begging, and then Cas was throwing his head back against the younger Winchester’s shoulder with a cry of pleasure as Sam’s finger abruptly breached him, thrusting in hard and fast, making sure he was still stretched enough to take it.

Two fingers were added quickly enough, and Cas was already shouting, pushing back against the intrusion in desperation. “God, yes, _please_ \--please just do it--”

Sam was smirking cruelly down at him, kissing his way along Cas’ straining shoulder and pressing little red bite marks into the skin from between smiling lips. “You’re always so hot and tight inside, Cas...God, you feel so damn good. You want me inside you, want my cock in your sweet little ass?” He added a third finger as he asked the assumably rhetorical question, easily targeting the smaller man’s prostate and dragging a sound close to a scream out of Cas.

“Yes! Fuck, _yes_ , please, Sam, please, I _need_ it, need you to _fuck me_ \--”

Sam pulled his fingers free far too suddenly, laughing when Cas cut off his pleading with a low cry of protest at the unexpected withdrawal. “Hold on, Cas, I’m just getting some more lube.” Sam twisted away again, finding the bottle where it had ended up discarded among the sheets, and Cas wriggled halfway onto his back, his hands still caught in Sam’s hold.

Sam glanced back at him as he opened the lube one-handed, getting some more on his fingers and dropping the bottle to wrap his slick hand around his cock. He stroked it leisurely as he observed Cas’ position. “You want to take it on your back, sweetheart?”

Cas just nodded eagerly, and Sam gave him the smile that Cas had come to know was just for him--that gentle Sam-smile that showed how much he really did care for the Winchesters’ boy, even when he fucked him as roughly as he was about to.

“Alright, Cas.” Sam let him roll all the way onto his back, and released Cas’ hands as he moved on top of him, slipping between his legs and leaning down to kiss Cas’ lips. For a heartbeat it was simply tender and sweet, just sliding lips and gently exploring tongues. Then Cas reached down and grabbed Sam’s cock, and the other man bucked into his hand with a low growl, one hand closing around Cas’ thigh and pushing his legs further apart.

Cas let go at once to grab his own knees, holding himself open for Sam, and that earned him another possessive snarl of approval as Sam pushed inside him roughly. Cas threw his head back against the pillow with a blissful cry, his hips arching to meet Sam’s thrusts as he fucked hard into the smaller brunette’s body.

Sam’s hands slid up from his hips, trailing along his arms in silent command, and Cas obediently released his grip on the undersides of his thighs, grinning as Sam seized his wrists tightly again. He was left pinned to the bed with his legs wrapped around the man pounding into him, hands pressed to the mattress on either side of his head.

Sam returned his smirk knowingly, rising up onto his knees to get better leverage as he thrust in harder and faster, fucking Cas’ hole with brutal intensity. When his cock grazed Cas’ prostate, the pinned man threw his head back and screamed Sam’s name, clenching down around him and fighting off his own orgasm as desperately as possible.

Sam’s voice was liquid fire in his ear. “You gotta wait, Cas--Dean didn’t want you to come till we’re on the stage at the club, so I’m not getting you off right now.” Cas nodded, eyes squeezing shut as Sam accompanied those words with relentless thrusts against his sensitive inner walls. “But I’m not gonna be cruel,” Sam added with a soft chuckle. “Gonna pull back out, come all over you. Said I’d get you all messy--you want that?”

Cas nodded eagerly, helplessly, and after another particularly hard rub of Sam’s cock against his prostate, making his entire body jolt against Sam’s, Cas whimpered his Dom’s name. “Need--need to-- _please_ Sam, please--”

Taking pity on him with an amused little smile, Sam slowed down just enough to ease up on the tender bundle of nerves inside Cas. “Ask me for it, Cas, tell me what you want.”

Cas sucked in air, opening his eyes and smiling back, because they had both heard the rumbling purr of a familiar car engine. Cas pressed up against his lover more snugly, beaming when Sam pressed a brief, hard kiss to his lips, and Cas groaned the next words into his mouth. “Please come on me, wanna be all wet and sloppy for you, _please--”_

The door opened as he was panting the plea, and Dean paused at the threshold, inhaling a ragged breath when he heard Cas’ moaning. He kicked the door shut behind him, eyes locking onto the way Cas’ hole was stretched obscenely around his little brother’s dick.

Sam was still fucking into Cas as hard and fast as he could, and after several seconds Dean chuckled, finding his voice as he dropped the bags he was carrying and shrugged off his jacket and shirt. “Come on, Sammy, you heard our gorgeous little cockslut. He wants to be covered in come.” He stepped closer, not moving to physically touch them yet, and when Sam glanced back at him Dean smiled widely. “You close, Sammy?”

His brother nodded at him, hips stuttering against Cas’ as he returned his focus to him. Aside from exchanging a quick grin with Dean, Cas had kept his attention on the man thrusting into him, playfully tugging against Sam’s grip on Cas’ wrists as he pressed sloppy kisses to the side of Sam’s jaw. “Please,” he whimpered, pushing his hips up eagerly into every thrust. “Please, Sam, I need it, need your come all over me--”

Sam groaned gratefully, giving in to the rush of his climax and pushing in one final time, hard and deep, before dragging his hips back and letting go of one of Cas’ hands to grip his own cock, stroking quickly until he came, splattering his release across the other man’s belly and thighs and dick.

Dean was still watching raptly from beside the bed, his bright green eyes on fire with lust, one hand rubbing himself slowly through his jeans. “Mind if I step in, Sammy?”

His little brother acknowledged him with a content sigh, kissing Cas’ lips one last time before he rolled off of him with a broad, lazy grin. “He’s all yours.”

Cas whimpered happily as Dean climbed up over him in Sam’s place, and then gasped in surprise and pleasure when Dean skipped past his mouth and ducked down to begin kissing and licking across his belly and then further down, gathering Sam’s still-warm come onto his tongue, leaving bites and suction marks everywhere that his mouth brushed over.

When he had licked Cas’ stomach clean, Dean slid back up to finally kiss him, and Cas whimpered happily when he found a mouthful of Sam’s come still resting on Dean’s tongue for him, moaning enthusiastically as he licked it out.

Then Dean sat back up abruptly, making Cas whine in protest, but Dean merely smirked down at him, jerking his chin toward the bag he’d set on the table. “Got you presents,” he said, laughing as Cas follows him into a sitting position to curl against his side, nuzzling his neck and leaving tiny kisses over his freckled skin. “Went with leather pants this time--” Cas squeaked excitedly at the words, and beside them Sam joined in on Dean’s affectionate laughter. “--and a black t-shirt that is definitely disposable.” He turned his head, pressing a hungry kiss to Cas’ lips as the brunette snuggled into his side.

Still plenty worked up, Cas pressed one more quick peck to Dean’s mouth and then scooted around his Master to climb up and straddle Sam’s lap, leaning down to kiss him with the same intensity with which Dean had been treating him. His voice was raw with suppressed need. “Will I still be getting caned at the club?”

Sam’s laughter was muffled into his mouth as he nodded his affirmation. Dean moved to kneel beside them both, fisting one hand in Cas’ hair and dragging him back up into a messy kiss while Sam lazily stroked one hand over Cas’ cock.

Then Dean pulled back, reaching down to tap Sam’s wrist so that he paused the motion of his hand. “I promised that I’d milk you dry the next time I got you off,” Dean murmured, and Cas’ eyes widened as he nodded hesitantly, wondering where this was heading. Dean smirked at the hope sparkling in his cerulean gaze. “You want that right now, and we’ll wait till tomorrow for the club? Or do you want me to wait, and we’ll see if you wanna come on the stage there?"

Cas bit his lip, considering the options, and then grinned cheekily. “Option one,” he answered, and Dean pounced at once, pinning him back against Sam’s chest.

* * *

Cas was much more at ease when they arrived at the club this time around. When the boys put their jackets away in the locker room, revealing jeans and plain t-shirts--Sam in black, and Dean’s dark grey--Cas was pliant and smiling, obeying at once with a small, happy sigh when Dean ordered him to kneel.

Dean put the collar on him with gentle fingers, then paused, glancing back at Sam. When the younger Winchester stepped toward them, Cas’ lips parted in a silent gasp as Sam pulled a black braided leather leash out of the backpack, holding it up for him to see it.

His eyes leaped to Dean, who was watching him closely, eyes kind and promising him the freedom to say no.

After a brief moment of debate, Cas nodded silently in consent, and Dean’s face immediately split into a huge grin of relief and anticipation as he stepped aside, letting Sam crouch to hook the leash onto the O-ring on the front of Cas’ collar. He handed the loop of the leash to his brother as he straightened again, and Dean squeezed his shoulder gratefully as they turned to enter the main body of the club. Cas crawled close behind them, kept within two feet of Dean’s legs by the short length of the leash.

They chose the armchairs again, this time nearer to the stage than the bar. Dean grinned in recognition when Meg appeared from the bar in her tight black dress and three-inch heels, a smug smirk curling up her full red lips when she recognized them, as well. She didn’t speak, though, per the rules of the club.

“No alcohol for us, this time,” Dean said with a chuckle, leaning forward to stroke his hand through Cas’ hair soothingly. For his part, Cas felt practically drugged with bliss, leaning against Dean’s legs and keeping one hand resting on Sam’s ankle, as if to remind himself that both of his Doms were close beside him. “He’s ready for the stages this time around, so I want to keep a clear head.”

Meg nodded, her face brightening in interest. “I’ll see when our next opening is.” She disappeared with a flourish, and Dean looked down at Cas again, who was nosing almost absently along his thigh, inhaling his Master’s scent. He was clearly lost in his headspace, pleasantly oblivious to the noise and lights of the club around them, completely centered on Dean and Sam.

Meg returned to them quickly, offering Dean a small white card. “You’ve got stage five, in the middle of the row. They should be done in about twenty minutes,” she added, nodding at the current occupants of the stage in question. There was a Domme standing with one foot lifted and propped on a chair, while her male sub worshipped her gleaming black knee-high leather boots with his tongue, moaning beautifully each time she she struck his bare ass with a riding crop.

Dean grinned appreciatively at the view, enjoying their display for a few seconds. “Awesome, thank you. Can we request specific equipment?” At her immediate nod, he glanced at Sam, who pulled a piece of paper out of his breast pocket and handed it to her.

Meg took it, reading over the list, and her smile was edged with eagerness as she glanced down at Cas. “It’ll be ready and waiting for you, boys.”

As he waited quietly at Dean’s feet, Cas started to become a little anxious watching the other submissives performing on the stages. For the first time since he had entered into his dynamic with the brothers, he felt slightly out of his depth, as if he were the one being exposed by the exhibitionism demonstrated by the other performers in the room. Dean’s hand on his head was reassuring, but his dark blue eyes were still slightly too wide, his breathing a little too fast, when they made their way over to stage five several minutes later.

Dean led him onto the raised platform by the leash, and Cas tried not to think about the people standing outside of the circle of warm, soft light glowing down on them. He let Dean unhook his leash and slip off his t-shirt, watching as Sam folded them and set them aside. The younger Dom’s hands were gentle and comforting as he fastened Cas’ wrists with cuffs attached to a bondage bench set on one side of the stage, which was low enough that it forced Cas to lean forward against the structure. The bench was padded to let him rest his weight comfortably on his arms, and Cas relaxed onto it as best he could, trying to steady his breathing as he caught glimpses of some of the club-goers pausing to watch them with interest.

Dean leaned over him from behind, hand rubbing lovingly over his side and ribs, and the heat of his body washed soothingly through Cas. His Master pressed his lips tenderly beneath Cas’ ear. “Are you alright, angel? You look scared.”

Cas licked his chapped lips, and jerked his head in a nod, tilting gratefully into Dean’s touch. “Impala, Sir.”

Dean smiled proudly at him for using his go-word, tugging lightly on his dark hair in wordless praise for his bravery. “Good boy. Sammy, got the cane?”

Sam nodded, stepping into Cas’ line of view with the wooden implement in hand. It was black with a silver handle, and he held it up to let Cas see it, smiling when the restrained man smiled in prompt acceptance. “Ten to start with?” Sam asked Dean, who nodded, moving to claim the chair that sat toward the back of the small stage, slowly rubbing his erection through his jeans. He noticed the small crowd that was gathering, dozens of eyes fixed on Cas with raw appreciation and a low buzzing murmur of approval, and Dean smiled with pride over his boy.

Sam set his stance carefully, then delivered two blows in quick succession across Cas’ leather-clad ass. A low moan left the bound sub, and several bystanders whistled and catcalled at his responsiveness. Dean noted the ripples of tension that went through Cas immediately at the sounds of other people so close, and he stopped touching himself, leaning forward to watch Cas more closely.

Two more strikes, another low cry of pleasure from Cas, and someone called out, “Hit him harder!” Cas flinched when he heard it, and Dean stood at once, walking around to stand behind Sam, eyes intent and narrow as he watched his boy sharply.

Sam glanced at his brother, waiting for his permission to give the audience anything that they asked for, and after a second’s hesitation Dean reached out to caress Cas’ shoulder, his frown deepening when Cas winced again, withdrawing slightly even from his Master’s touch. “Cas, give me a word.”

The pause was a beat too long for his liking when Cas murmured, “Impala.”

Dean swallowed tensely, but still nodded; he had no intention of ever disrespecting Cas’ self-awareness. “Okay, Sammy. Harder.” He heard someone call out in approval and ignored it, his eyes locked on Cas’ face as Sam returned his nod and resumed position.

The next two blows were obviously harder than before, and Cas jerked away from the pain, a gasp escaping him before he squeezed his eyes shut, his head bobbing in an almost hypnotized manner, as if insisting to his own mind that he was alright. Dean waited, holding his breath, but Cas said nothing to stop them.

The audience was still murmuring with interest, and a new voice called out now. “Can he take it on bare skin?”

Dean reached out to run his hand down Cas’ back, his fingers only just barely grazing the leather waistband of his pants. Then his heart stopped in his chest when Cas jolted sharply away from his fingers, his voice emerging as hardly more than a whisper. “Sioux--Sioux Falls.”

Dean straightened up immediately, going at once to unstrap Cas’ hands from the bench and gather him close to his chest. He guided Cas carefully off of the stage and out of the spotlights, arms wrapped firmly around his boy, the other stroking his hair tenderly. Behind him, he could hear sounds of confusion from the crowd, and Sam’s resonant voice explaining to their audience that Cas had safeworded; they would only continue if he was alright. Thankfully, the bystanders clearly understood the necessity of aftercare, and they dispersed at once to watch other performers, allowing privacy.

Meg was suddenly there in front of Dean, holding out a water bottle and a damp cloth, and Dean smiled gratefully at her. She waited close by, watching that no one disturb them, and Dean sank down to the floor to cradle Cas close to his body, brushing the cloth over his forehead. “Angel, can you answer me? I need to know you’re alright. Are you hurt?”

Cas shook his head immediately, tucking his face into Dean’s neck almost sheepishly, and Dean’s heart hammered when he felt actual tears staining his skin. “I’m okay, Master.” Cas’ voice was so small, so fragile. “I just got overwhelmed. Too many eyes on me. I didn’t expect them to...to make requests.”

Meg’s voice was kind, her face still turned away to offer Cas some seclusion. “We can tell them it’s a observation-only performance. Then they get asked to leave if they interrupt you.”

Dean stroked Cas’ hair back, wiping away the faint sheen of perspiration gleaming on his brow. “Would you prefer that, angel?”

Cas considered the possibility, shifting and then blinking in surprise at the sudden bloom of heat in his ass where the cane had hit him. Then he smiled, albeit a little shakily. “No, I don’t think so, Sir. I’m okay with taking suggestions. You’ll know if I can handle whatever they say.”

Dean smiled back fondly, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. “Are you sure? I’m just as happy not taking any input--I know damn well how to take you apart without any help.”

Cas grinned at that, nodding a little smugly. “Oh, I know you do, Sir. Yes, I’m ready. I want to go back.”

Dean nodded, helping him stand up and leading him back to where Sam was waiting for them on the stage. When they reached him, he held out a hand, and Cas went to him, accepting a hug and a sweet, brief kiss from the younger Winchester. “Are you sure you want to keep going?” Sam asked, stroking his face gently as he searched Cas’ eyes. “We can change to a lighter tool, at the very least.”

Cas shook his head without hesitation this time, stepping forward and holding out his arms for Sam to strap him back into place at the bench. “I want the cane. May I have ten more on top of the remaining four, please, Sir?”

Sam looked to Dean for confirmation, and his brother shrugged and nodded to him, starting to smile again as he watched Cas’ confidence return to him. Their audience was drifting back to see what was happening now, and Dean addressed them this time, raising his voice to be heard clearly. “Alright, folks--he’s got fourteen more, at _his_ insistence.”

There was a ripple of appreciative chuckling and some encouraging shouts, and Dean saw the way that Cas blushed bright pink--it was his happy blush, eager, the same one that Dean had seen darkening his cheeks the first time they had ever even kissed. His grin widened further, and he stood back to watch as Sam took up his stance once again.

Cas was fully back in control of himself. He took the four leftover from before easily, arching back into the blows and letting out soft cries of pain mixed with need that had quite a few audience members openly touching themselves, to Dean’s immense amusement.

Then the same voice from before rang out again, requesting that the pants come down, and Cas turned his face to nod at once to Dean, who pursed his lips thoughtfully. “He’ll take five more like this, and then pants down for the final five,” he decided aloud, and Cas nodded in consent, his eyes relieved and full of trust in his Master.

Sam leaned forward, stroking one large hand through Cas’ dark hair. “You want it fast or slow, Cas?”

Cas contemplated, and then smiled. “Fast first, then slow for the bare skin, Sir.”

Sam nodded in acknowledgment before stepping back and resuming his task. Cas was making such beautiful sounds; Dean found himself rock hard again by the time the next five were done, and he stepped closer to very gently ease the leather pants down Cas’ thighs. There were murmurs of appreciation for how red and bruised his ass already was, and Dean chuckled as he leaned in to kiss Cas’ lips tenderly. “Gimme a word, angel.”

Cas didn’t hesitate at all this time. “Impala.”

Dean stepped back again, and Sam winked at him, then raised his arm and gave one blow before pausing. When Cas nodded immediately, Sam struck again. The cycle repeated, each hit followed by a nod for the next. After the final two strikes Cas slumped forward, his ass now striped brilliant crimson, and the audience cheered and applauded noisily as Sam moved back, letting a staff member take the cane away for cleaning.

Dean gently released Cas from his cuffs, and the brunette immediately slumped into his Master’s arms with a relieved sigh, nuzzling close to his chest. He was lost in his subspace, but he was also shivering slightly, which told Dean that Cas was well and truly finished for the evening. He glanced over at Sam, who nodded firmly to indicate that he’d be fine. Smiling gratefully at this brother, Dean carefully led Cas over to the nearest couch, sinking down and pulling Cas into his lap.

Meg appeared once more, handing him an ice pack and another water bottle. “Thank you,” Dean murmured, not looking up as he began tending to Cas’ red-lined ass.

She merely smiled kindly, murmuring, “Of course.” Then she vanished, though Dean knew without questioning it that she was monitoring them from a respectful distance.

Dean stroked his fingers tenderly over Cas’ face, watching him float through the various stages of bliss that Dean had long ago memorized. He smiled peacefully down at Cas’ drowsy expression, feeling like his heart was going to burst with pride for his boy. “Thank you, angel. You were so good for me tonight.”

After a long moment of stillness, Cas cracked his eyes open to smile up at Dean, turning slightly to kiss his fingers as they danced over his features. “Love you, Master.”

Dean’s eyes widened, and his lips parted in shock. They both knew it was true, of course--it had been for years. But they had never said the words out loud. It just wasn’t how Dean expressed his emotions. As he stared down at his boy, Cas merely smiled smugly, his eyes sinking shut again, face smooth and calm. In that instant, Dean knew without a doubt that Cas understood him perfectly, and knew the answer without needing to hear it said.

He exhaled a faint, delighted and breathless laugh, happiness washing through him as he threaded his fingers through his lover’s hair.

* * *

Sam headed to the bar once he was sure that Dean had things under control, nodding at the bartender and gesturing for a beer. He kept one eye on his brother and Cas, but they were clearly fine curled up on the couch together, so he claimed a barstool and let himself relax, enjoying the ambiance of the club.

“You certainly knew what you were doing with that cane.”

Sam blinked in confusion when he realized the voice was addressing him, and he turned in surprise to find a man seated two stools down and watching him with a curious little smile. He was attractive; long-ish sandy brown hair, hazel eyes that crinkled at the corners as his smile widened a little under Sam’s intent gaze, and a lean, compact body that was well shown off by the tight jeans and snug black v-neck he was wearing.

It took Sam a moment to recall the statement and realize what had been said. “Uh--yeah, yes. I’m kind of the impact-play master, with us.”

The stranger glanced over at Dean and Cas still cuddling on the couch, and his smile turned a touch knowing. “Oh, I could tell. You were an artist.” He paused, as if debating whether to continue, then shrugged and offered Sam a quirky little smirk. “But you’re also kind of a third-wheel to that dynamic duo, aren’t you?”

Sam opened his mouth at the unexpected comment, but then stopped; the answer to that seemingly rhetorical question was kind of obvious, and even if he had felt particularly defensive about their dynamic, it wasn’t as if he needed to argue the point with a complete stranger. After a few seconds of silence, Sam sighed, taking a sip of his beer. “What we have works for us.”

The stranger nodded at once, hopping up and moving over to take the stool directly beside Sam. “Oh, that much was obvious. You handled him beautifully--and he clearly adores you. It was truly stunning to watch.” He hesitated, then chuckled as if shyly, though his eyes glittered with intention. “Guess the reason I’m bothering you is that I _really_ liked what I saw. I’m wondering if you’re interested in a playmate of your own--maybe a bit more...one on one.”

Once again taken by surprise, Sam choked slightly on his next sip of beer, and he turned fully on his stool to look at the other man in amused disbelief. “You’re propositioning me for a scene?”

The other man laughed softly, leaning sideways against the bar as he eyed Sam. “That’s the direct version, yes. I’d kinda like to sample what you can do for myself. I really like your hands.” He shrugged, casting a glance around the dimly lit room before shifting closer. “At the very least, I’d love to take you back to my hotel room. I’m just in town a few nights, and it’d be nice to have a little fun.” His gaze roamed over Sam again, darkening just a little. “Maybe a _lot_ of fun.”

Sam was flustered, not uncomfortably so but definitely uncertain of how to respond. “Uh, wow. Look, thank you--I am really flattered. But I’m kind of committed to--to my companions. I’d need to talk to them before I went off on my own.”

The stranger smiled again, nodding amiably. “Hey, no problem, pal. I’m gonna stick around for a bit, so if you decide to ask them, you can find me.” He gave a playful little salute and stood up, resting his hand briefly on Sam’s arm and giving it a light squeeze before he headed off into the crowd. Sam’s eyes followed him curiously, unable to help noting that he had a pretty nice ass.

Finishing his beer off quickly, Sam stood as well and made his way over to the couch. Cas was completely calmed down by now, and was now lying happily with his back against Dean’s chest, sipping from the water bottle that Dean was holding for him and smiling up at his Master as they murmured together, looking stupidly happy to anyone watching.

When Sam reached the couch, Dean beat him to the punch, grinning up at his little brother teasingly. “And who was that making eyes at you by the bar?”

Sam flushed immediately, which of course made them both laugh at him fondly. “Uh, some guy. He...he wanted to do a scene with me. Or, at least to hook up. He liked watching me cane Cas.”

Cas smirked at that, licking his lips appreciatively, and Dean let out a low, rumbling laugh. “Yeah, well, him and everyone else in this place, man. But hey, that’s awesome--you gonna take him up on it?”

Sam looked down at him in surprise, and Dean snorted at his confused expression. “Oh, come on, Sam, there’s no ball and chain with us. We’ll all in this because it makes us happy. If getting a little tail on the side gives you the occasional fun night to yourself, why not?” He stroked one hand through Cas’ hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. “Whatcha think, angel?”

Cas glanced up at Sam while he tilted back into the petting, smiling sleepily as he reached for the younger Winchester’s hand, lifting it to his lips in a chaste kiss. “I think you should, if you liked him. Did you?”

Sam hesitated on his answer, and then huffed out a weak laugh. “Yeah. I mean, he was...he _was_ pretty hot. I guess I actually wouldn’t mind.”

Dean and Cas both nodded encouragingly, and Cas gave him a definitive answer. “Then go have some fun. I’m out of commission for the night, so at most we’re just gonna go back to the room and cuddle with room service and TV.”

Guilt flickered through Sam at the possibility that he’d been too hard on Cas, and he jumped to apologize, but Cas just stuck his tongue out at him, waving the words away. “No, don’t you dare say sorry. I absolutely loved it. The cane felt amazing, and being on the stages was...quite a rush.” He shared a warm smile with Sam. “So go and have some fun on the side. Hey, if you enjoy him, maybe he can come back with you tomorrow.”

Sam snorted at the suggestion, but Dean merely made an acquiescing face, rubbing his cheek absently against Cas’ hair. “I’d be down. Long as you don’t mind sharing the spotlight,” he added playfully, and Cas grinned and buried his face in his Master’s neck as Dean laughed at him.

“Okay,” Sam said, rolling his eyes at how cute the two of them probably didn’t even realize they were, and he reached out to ruffle Cas’ hair affectionately as he started to turn away. “Okay, I’m going. I’ll text you later?” They both nodded, already caught up in one another again, and Sam turned his back on them, scanning the room swiftly.

He spotted the stranger sitting in one of the armchairs near the stages, watching as a Dom flogged the shoulders of a male sub who was hanging from ceiling cuffs, much like how they’d strung Cas up the first time they were here. The boy was arching back into every blow with eager cries, his face lit up with ecstasy, and Sam’s stranger was watching his twisting expression with something that looked strongly like longing in his dark amber eyes. It made Sam’s heart kick up to a faster pace.

He smiled as he approached the man’s chair from the side so as to not startle him. “So, does your offer still stand?”

Surprised golden-brown eyes leapt up to land on him, and Sam’s grin widened as the guy’s lips parted in obvious surprise, before he nodded eagerly. “Hell, yeah.” He hesitated, not moving to stand yet. “I’m Gabriel.”

“Sam.” He didn’t offer a handshake. “Okay, what are the rules, here, exactly?”

Gabriel looked relieved by his direct approach, his shoulders relaxing marginally at the shift in the energy between them. “Well, I don’t have much in the way of limits. I like it rough.” He paused. “Did you want to stay here?”

Sam considered their options, glancing around the room. He knew logically that it was safer to stay here, of course, but it honestly depended what they both wanted out of this. He could handle himself if Gabriel turned out to be a danger. “What exactly are you looking for?”

Gabriel licked his lips, his pupils dilating. “I have a tawse that I haven’t gotten to use in a while. And I’d frankly _really_ like it if you fucked me.” His eyes slid over Sam, brightening with blatant  appreciation. “Like, that’s an understatement.”

Sam chuckled at that, warming all over from the simple praise. "How far away is your hotel?"

"Just around the corner."

He nodded, gesturing toward the exit with one hand, and when he spoke his voice had hardened just a little. "Alright, then. Lead the way."

Gabriel grinned and nodded back, standing smoothly and heading straight for the door. Sam followed him out a few steps behind, enjoying the view of his hips swaying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunn.


	2. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'I want to work with you.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TERRIFIED I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS PART OK.

They entered Gabriel’s hotel room, discarding shoes and jackets immediately. When Gabriel turned back to face him, Sam cocked his head, studying the smaller man intensely. "You said ‘rough.’ What does that mean to you?"

Gabriel smiled at him, and it was sharp and carnal, predatory in a hungry sort of way. He spread his arms in invitation, the motion emphasizing his lean frame and compact, muscular structure. "Give me all you've got, boss. The harder, the better."

Sam considered that carefully, and then nodded in agreement, smirking a little as he relaxed into the role he enjoyed the most. "Shirt off. Get me the tawse."

Gabriel's eyes practically turned gold with arousal as he obeyed promptly, tossing his t-shirt onto the back of a chair and digging in the backpack beside the bed to hand over a dark brown leather tawse. Sam tested its give quickly, nodding in contentment at the flexibility. "Perfect. You prefer pants on?"

Gabriel shook his head silently, and Sam just chuckled, shaking his head in gentle reprimand. "I need words, Gabriel. If you can't communicate, we can't play."

The sandy-haired man licked his lips, and his voice was already rougher when he replied. "Prefer bare skin. I want it to sting."

Sam nodded, pleased by that response. "Alright. Jeans off, underwear too if you’re wearing any, then get on your knees on the bed."

Gabriel moved immediately, sliding off his jeans--he was commando, which made Sam grin appreciatively--and climbed onto the mattress, turning to present his ass to the Dom eagerly. Sam removed his own shirt slowly, keeping his jeans on for now as he stepped forward, tracing one hand over the curve of Gabriel’s hip. "What’s your safeword?"

"The stop light system."

Sam nodded again, squeezing one ass cheek in acknowledgment of the safety measure. "We may have different definitions of 'hard.' If you need to say yellow, you do it. Got it?" Gabriel nodded in confirmation, and Sam took his stance at the foot of the bed.

The tawse left a solid, thick red stripe across the width of Gabriel’s ass, and Sam was relieved when Gabriel merely dropped his head between his arms with an eager moan at the first blow. Sam added just a little more force on the second one, and he had to laugh when Gabriel only responded by whining, "Green, fuck, green. I know you can do better than that."

“Cheeky bastard," Sam said with a startled little laugh, and addressed the sass by giving Gabriel four solid hits in a row, back and forth across his ass, turning his skin bright cherry red.

Gabriel arched back into it readily, his back rippling with simultaneous tension and bliss, and he merely moaned "Green!" again softly when Sam slowed to check with him.

Sam gave him fourteen solid, alternating hits, and then he paused, leaning sideways to glance underneath Gabriel. His cock was red and leaking, drooling precome steadily onto the bed, and Sam licked his lips at the sight, straightening back up with a pleased smirk. "If I hit you again, you'll probably come."

Gabriel nodded shakily in admission of the fact, and Sam chuckled, appreciating the honesty. "Well, then, we’re done with this. You're not coming till I'm inside you." His smile softened when Gabriel whimpered pleadingly in response, setting the tawse aside. "You got what we need?"

Another shaky nod was his answer, one of Gabriel’s hands waving weakly toward the bedside table, and Sam grinned knowingly as he grabbed a small bottle of lube off of the tabletop. "You still with me, sweetheart?"

"Hell yes. I am good. Please. Please, just fuck me."

Sam just laughed again, kneeling up behind him on the bed. "Christ, you’ve got quite a mouth on you."

Gabriel glanced at him under his arm, mouth curling into a wicked little smile. "Hm, yeah, I do. If you're lucky, I'll let you fuck it in the morning."

That made Sam's fingers stutter on the lube cap, and Gabriel chuckled, obviously pleased with himself. Playfully Sam gave the smaller man’s already scarlet ass a good hard smack, and Gabriel's lauh dissolved at once into a moan of needy pleasure. "Oh, my God. I could worship your hands for hours."

Sam's voice was laced with laughter. "Hm, maybe sometime." As Gabriel hummed happily in agreement, Sam slicked his index finger and eased it inside, and then growled softly when Gabriel immediately pushed back against the penetration, wordlessly demanding more. "We go at my pace," Sam said hotly, and Gabriel nodded jerkily, glancing back at him with hooded eyes. He was more still after that, and Sam used his free to hand to give his ass an approving rub.

Sam was intentionally rough and taunting with his fingers, avoiding Gabriel’s prostate and focusing on making his hole loose enough for a cock as fast as safely possible. When he pushed in a second finger almost too soon, and then a third, Gabriel started moaning like a pornstar, his hips twitching from the desire to push back onto Sam’s hand. But he resisted, which Sam found frankly impressive.

"You’ve got an amazing ass," Sam commented with a smile, and Gabriel practically purred beneath him from the praise. Sam huffed a laugh. "I am going to really enjoy this. Gonna make it hard for you to walk normal tomorrow.”

Gabriel sounded wrecked, but still managed to keep up his attitude. "Put your money where your mouth is, why don’t ya?"

Sam merely arched an eyebrow, amused by all that sass; as much as he adored Cas and his endless compliance, he had to admit he’d kind of longed for this kind of vigorous banter with someone he was about to fuck.

He gave a particularly savage twist of his fingers, buried to the knuckle inside Gabriel’s ass, and the smaller man whined needfully, his body clenching down hungrily around Sam’s fingers. "Please, please, just gimme your cock!"

Groaning at the raw desperation in Gabriel’s voice, Sam pulled his hand free abruptly, squirting out more lube and slicking himself up. "So demanding," he panted out, grinning as he rose onto his knees and braced himself against Gabriel’s hip. Then he paused, his hand slowly stroking his cock as he asked breathlessly, “You clean?” Last thing he needed was to endanger Dean and Cas out of sheer lust.

Gabriel glanced at him over his shoulder, his pupils huge, understanding and respect brightening the amber irises. “Yep. You?”

Sam smiled blindingly, then pushed inside him swiftly in response.

Gabriel let out a broken, keening cry as he was impaled, his fingers clenching in the sheets from the sudden fullness. "Oh, _fuck_ \--please--can I move?"

Sam nodded slowly, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he straightened up fully, sliding until his cock was almost completely out of Gabriel, and the retreat made Gabriel whine in displeasure. Sam’s voice was low and hot, fire licking through every syllable. "Yeah, you can move. You're so insistent you like it rough--then show me how much you want it. Fuck yourself on my dick."

Gabriel let out a strangled noise of agreement, and slammed himself backward, making Sam groan as he was taken all the way to the hilt again. Leaning back and bracing his hands against his legs, Sam kept himself still, watching with lust-blown eyes as Gabriel obediently shoved himself backward onto Sam’s cock over and over, his hole stretching obscenely around Sam’s dick each time he pushed back onto the shaft.

Finally Sam leaned forward again, sliding one hand up the length of Gabriel’s back and feeling him shudder before Sam’s hand found its way into that long dusty brown hair, and then Sam was shifting forward, pressing Gabriel’s face roughly into the bed.

The resulting moan from the man beneath him had Sam’s hips stuttering back into rapid motion, his thighs slapping noisily against the back of Gabriel’s legs as he fucked into him savagely, forcing his head down into the bed.  Gabriel’s hands had gone limp in the sheets, surrendering to the pounding, and Sam grinned at his submission. “You like that? Like me holding you down and making you take my cock?”

Gabriel’s voice was destroyed, and it sounded like heaven in Sam’s ears. “Oh my God, yes. Fuck, _please_. Harder.”

Another dark sound of pleasure escaped Sam. “You really don’t have much self-preservation, do you?” He rolled his hips forward and let his body follow the movement through, his weight pushing Gabriel forward on his knees till he was trapped beneath Sam and wriggling at the imbalance--which felt all kinds of awesome around Sam’s dick.

“Squirm all you want, you’re not gonna get away,” he murmured teasingly, and to his delight Gabriel let out a filthy whimper at the hotly whispered words, his hole clenching down tightly around the cock impaling him.

“You like the dirty talk, huh?” Gabriel nodded, shuddering violently against him, and Sam breathed out a barely-audible laugh. “Of course you do. Just approached a complete stranger and begged him to stick his dick in your ass, you _would_ love it, wouldn’t you? You wanna hear what I plan to do to you? How much I’m gonna make you take?” He thrust in deeper, and Gabriel let out a cry as Sam’s cock finally grazed his prostate. “You like how my cock feels inside you, beautiful?”

“Yes, fuck, _yes_ , so much.” Gabriel’s voice was starting to break a little, his face twisted in ecstasy as he pushed himself back into Sam as best as he could while being held down so firmly by the taller man’s broad hands. “Kn--knew when I saw you up on the stage, knew you’d be huge, you’d fill me up--so fucking _good_ \--”

Sam growled in approval, mouthing his way across the back of Gabriel’s shoulders as he folded himself completely over him, feeling Gabriel trembling beneath him. His voice was hot and breathless in Gabriel’s ear as he spoke. “I’m gonna come inside your tight little ass, get you all wet and sloppy for me...then I’m gonna roll you over and shove a couple fingers inside you to keep you nice and stuffed full, and you’re gonna come in my hand while I jerk you off. Okay?”

Gabriel nodded almost spastically, twitching violently as Sam’s hips continued grinding torturously slowly against his own. “Yes. Yes. Please, fuck, yes.”

Sam breathed out a pleased noise, shifting until he was kneeling with one hand pressed to Gabriel’s shoulder, keeping him pinned flat to the bed, and the other went to his hip, gripping with bruising intensity. Getting better positioned, Sam withdrew from Gabriel almost completely, and just as the smaller man started to whine in protest at the emptiness, Sam slammed back into him as hard as he could, pleasure blazing through him in a nearly painful wave as Gabriel shouted out, his body going limp from the surge of stimulation.

Sam was already on the edge, gasping at the overwhelming sensations, and when he felt Gabriel squeeze down around his cock just so perfectly, he surrendered to his orgasm with a groan, pressing deeply inside the other man as he came.

He was left panting for a long moment, and then he slowly eased out, barely bothering to catch his breath before grabbing Gabriel’s waist to flip him over effortlessly.

Gabriel’s eyes were honey-gold, wide and desperate, amusement and lust sparkling in the amber depths. “Fuck, I like how strong you are.”

Sam smirked, tugging him closer with his hands hooked beneath his knees. “I know. C’mere.” He leaned forward, reaching down between them to trace two fingertips around the swollen rim of Gabriel’s entrance and, when the smaller man just nodded eagerly and let out a broken little whimper, Sam pushed his fingers roughly inside.

He cut Gabriel’s cry off at once when his other hand flashed up and closed over the pinned man’s mouth, and Sam smirked when those beautiful mocha eyes met his across the back of his hand, shining with curiosity. “You sound gorgeous when you scream for me,” Sam murmured, smirking. “But right now I want to hold you down and jerk you off till your voice _breaks_.”

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically under his palm, and Sam laughed softly, letting his hand slide from Gabriel’s jaw, down his torso until it circled his cock. Gabriel gave a high, shattered shout of pleasure as Sam got right to work, stroking his cock fast and rough while simultaneously sliding a third finger inside him, twisting his wrist expertly in order to hit Gabriel’s prostate with every other thrust of his hand.

Within a moment, Gabriel was writhing beneath him, hips trying valiantly to buck up against him, every wriggle forcing Sam’s fingers deeper. “Fu-- _fuck_ , fuck, gonna--Sam, I’m gonna--”

Sam grinned ferally, nodding to indicate his permission. “Yeah, that’s right, baby. Go ahead and come for me.”

Gabe came at once with a strangled shout, collapsing back against the bed as he spilled into Sam’s hand. After several seconds of breathless gasping, he finally cracked his eyes back open, whimpering when he saw that Sam had lifted his hand to lick up some of the come rapidly cooling in his palm.

Sam smirked down at him knowingly. “You want it, hotshot?” When Gabriel could only nod weakly, reaching for him with shaky arms, Sam leaned down over him, tilting his hand and feeding Gabriel his own come, murmuring approving nothings as the smaller man lapped it up eagerly.

Once his hand was licked clean, Sam slumped back against the pillows, glancing at the clock on the bedside table and sighing out a breathless laugh. “Damn. It’s late.” He wondered sleepily if Dean and Cas would be asleep already.

Gabriel’s voice was content, and raspy with exhaustion. “Mmhm. We can just shower in the morning, right?”

Sam glanced over at him in surprise, and Gabriel snorted in bemusement at his expression. “I said I was gonna let you fuck my mouth tomorrow, didn’t I?” He rolled closer to Sam, grabbing the sheets to cover them both, and tucking himself closer to the taller man. “Are you willing to stay?”

Sam smiled faintly, nodding and making room for Gabe in the crook of his arm. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll stay.”

* * *

Sam woke in a rush of arousal, feeling Gabriel sliding down his body, kissing and nipping as he went, and he barked out a laugh when there was suddenly a hand and then a blazing hot wet mouth closing over his dick, which hardened almost instantly in ready approval for the proceedings. Gabriel hummed happily at his responsiveness, hollowing his cheeks and sucking greedily.

Sam growled out a curse, reaching down to tangle his hands in the sandy hair and thrust upward. “ _Ngh_ , God, you’re too good at that.”

Gabe grinned up at him through his lashes as he continued in his efforts, tongue swirling over the head of Sam’s dick and dipping into the slit teasingly. “Mhmmmm.” He kept his eyes on Sam’s face, noticing the way he was biting at his lip, and after a moment he slid off of Sam’s cock with a wet pop, smirking slightly. “You can use me,” he murmured, his golden eyes twinkling. “C’mon, tough guy, we both know you like to be a bit cruel. Just fuck my damn mouth.”

Sam exhaled harshly, failing to hide his grin at Gabriel’s apparently masochistic side. “You sure?”

Gabriel merely arched an insolent eyebrow, and Sam laughed breathlessly, pushing them both up together until he could kneel and push Gabriel onto all fours in front of him. “Alright, then, you sassy little bastard, you asked for it,” he muttered, voice rich with amusement, and Gabe only had time to gasp out an approving sound before he was being shoved back down onto Sam’s cock.

Sam showed no mercy, fucking into Gabriel’s throat the way he was still always just a degree too kind to do with Cas. Gabriel, however, was clearly loving it, moaning around his cock and using his tongue whenever Sam slid out enough for him to maneuver it into play.

Sam groaned, the sound rumbling up from low in his chest when he realized that the other man had absolutely no gag reflex, letting Sam’s cock completely fill the tight channel of his throat and block his breathing. Gabriel’s eyes were closed now, bliss written in the lines of his face as he attempted to swallow, effectively tightening and squeezing around Sam. It was nirvana.

Sam breathed out Gabriel’s name in warning as he felt his climax surging to the surface. “Gon--gonna come--can I--?”

Gabriel raised one trembling hand in an unsteady thumbs up, and Sam grinned at the wordless method of granting permission, pressing into Gabriel’s mouth as deeply as possible when his orgasm hit.

Gabriel swallowed around him readily, taking several shots of come down his throat before sliding slowly and wetly off, letting the rest spurt over his lips and chin.

Sam sighed happily at the sight, catching the spilled drops with his thumb and pushing them slowly back into Gabriel’s open mouth--which was clearly what he was hoping, judging by the blissful gratitude glowing in his pale brown eyes as he licked and sucked Sam’s fingers clean.

Sam smiled gently down at Gabriel, leaning down to kiss his slick lips, his tongue probing out to capture his own lingering taste on the swollen red mouth.

Eventually, he got up to go find a damp cloth and clean them both up, and Gabriel stretched luxuriously across the bed, giving a soft rumble of pleasure as Sam wiped his face clean of come and sweat. “Thank you.”

Sam laughed hoarsely. “I should be the one saying that. I had a great time last night--thank you for asking me.”

Gabriel just nodded lazily, rolling away to find his jeans on the floor and shimmy them back on while he was still lying down.

Sam stood gingerly, stretching his arms overhead and sighing in relief as his back popped satisfyingly. “Well, it has been absolutely amazing, but...I really should probably be heading back.”

Gabriel didn’t look up from where he was sliding on a white button-down, still sitting on the opposite edge of the bed. “To Dean and your pretty boy toy?”

Sam froze instantly, every muscle immediately locking down as his brain jumped to red alert mode. Slowly he turned back toward the bed, his eyes hardening, but instead of looking like he had accidentally let anything slip, Gabriel was merely smirking over his shoulder at him.

Sam licked his lips, mentally slapping himself for not having a gun with him while locked in a hotel room with a complete stranger. They hadn’t gone to the club armed, for obvious reasons, and now he felt far too exposed for his liking. “How do you know my brother’s name?”

Gabriel shrugged, not even blinking at the fact that they were siblings, standing and sliding his hands into his jeans pockets. While Sam was tense enough to shatter, Gabriel looked unnervingly unconcerned. "Yeah...I know who you guys are. I watch the news, Sam."

He laughed softly at the sparks of rage and panic that flickered over Sam’s face, waving a hand in vague dismissal. "Oh, don't look so panicked, gorgeous--we're actually in the same line of business. Or--well, sort of. To be fair, my heists are a little more...strategy based."

”You’re a con artist.” Sam’s tone had gone dangerously flat, because he still wasn’t sure if he was facing any kind of risk or not. But if Gabriel was a con man, then he wasn’t an undercover cop, which was a good start, at least.

Gabriel smiled blandly. “Yep. I recognized you at the bar, and I gotta say, I was quite surprised. You are way prettier than you look in grainy bank security footage. All I could think was--hell. I want him.” He drew in a deep breath, hazel eyes turning serious as he stared back at Sam. “And I want to work with you fellas.”

Sam didn’t bother hiding his shock, his voice ringing with incredulity. “You want to what?”

Gabriel shrugged again, tilting his head with another smug little smile. "I think we'd make a good team. And you have room for a third--I've never seen the little dark-haired beauty you boys were playing with at the club, so the fact that he's clearly in love with you both means that he’s been around a while--I assume he just goes along for the ride, but not for the job."

Sam arched an eyebrow, grabbing his own t-shirt and tugging it back on. He felt more grounded at once, fully clothed, as if the thin cotton could offer him any protection. “So what?”

Gabriel swallowed, a flicker of sincere pleading bleeding into his eyes, though Sam hardly trusted that not to be simply clever manipulation on Gabriel’s part. “So--at least consider it? I’d be a valuable asset to you and Dean, and plenty of fun on the side.” He added a wink to that statement, and Sam felt an edge of warmth flutter through his stomach as he remembered everything from the night before in technicolor detail. Gabriel was still talking. “We could be a deliciously fucked up Bonnie and Clyde foursome.”

Sam chewed his bottom lip, surprised to find that he genuinely wanted to consider the idea. There was one important detail though. “Dean doesn’t share Cas with anyone but me,” he said slowly.

Gabe nodded in easy acquiescence. “Fair enough. Guess I’d just be your side piece, then.” When Sam still hesitated, Gabriel huffed out a laugh. “Hey, just give me a shot at convincing everyone together. I’ll buy y’all lunch.”

The offer made Sam smile faintly then, unable to deny his appreciation for Gabriel’s unusual sense of humor. After a long moment he nodded, cautiously. “Okay. Okay, yes--to lunch. We’ll see what the others say.”

They met with Dean and Cas at a diner around the corner from the hotel, and five minutes into Gabriel’s explanation of what he was looking for, Dean’s eyebrows were nearly at his hairline as he listened to the request. He glanced sharply across the table at his brother, but Sam just shrugged in reply; he was feeling more and more inclined to say yes for his own part, but he still preferred to defer to Dean in group decisions.

Next, Dean looked to Cas, who was studying Gabriel curiously. “Why?” was all that he asked, voice soft, and Gabriel smiled.

“I like your boys’ style. I’ve never been the rob-at-gunpoint type, but I know I’d enjoy it just as much as the more cerebral stuff that I’m used to. Working alone gets pretty old, and as far as crime partners go, the Winchesters would be a pretty decent catch.” He smirked at Cas, gaze flickering over him in his jeans and plain grey shirt, and the amused twist of his lips indicated that he recognized that Cas was wearing Dean’s clothes from the night before. “Besides which, you’re all very pretty, and I have quite a sweet tooth for pretty men.”

Dean’s lip curled at that comment, but it was more humorous than defensive as he evaluated the other man. “We’ve got rules.”

Gabriel just snorted, leaning back in the vinyl booth. “Well, I’d assume so, after watching your performance last night.” He tilted his head toward Cas, his smile turning a touch wry. “Let me guess, blue-eyes is strictly off limits?”

Cas merely chuckled at the dismissive reference to himself, and Dean shot him a fond smirk as he slung a possessive arm around the dark-haired man’s shoulders. “Off-limits, no. But he is mine. And if he doesn’t like something then I won’t make him do it.” The finality in his tone assured that it was a blanket declaration, referring to matters both sexual and job-related.

Gabriel nodded, licking his lips with a renewed gleam of hope in his amber eyes. “Sounds about right to me. I would never interfere unless I was invited to join in.” He glanced up at Sam, sitting beside him. “How bout you, big guy--same restrictions? Was last night just a fluke?”

Sam snorted a laugh at the suggestion, trading an amused glance with Dean. As if there was any chance Dean would ever try to assert control over Sam in the same way that Cas needed them to for him. Sam might like following his brother’s lead, but he was hardly his pet. “Nope. If we take you with us, then you and I...we can discuss that.”

Dean bit down on a wide smile and sipped his coffee to conceal the slip in his expression, seeing right through Sam’s casual words; his brother genuinely liked the sassy brunette at his side. He wanted him, that much was clear, and since it was a similar impulse that landed Dean with Cas in his life, that sufficiently sealed the deal for Dean. “Alright, I’d say we can risk a trial run, see how things for with four of us. You got wheels?”

Gabriel shook his head, eyes still lingering on Sam, heat dancing in his tawny-brown irises. "I use public transport, and pay with cash."

Dean nodded. "Well, now you'll ride with us. But just so we are crystal clear: you play by our rules. And if you're planning on trying to double cross us later, I promise that I will shoot you between the eyes. After hurting you. Excruciatingly." His eyes had turned deadly serious, and neither Sam or Cas were smiling now, both looking steadily at Gabriel in support of Dean’s words.

Gabriel gave Dean a long, hard look across the table, and at last he nodded, respect burning in his mocha gaze even as his shoulders relaxed. "I'd expect nothing less." Then he broke into a wide grin. "Awesome! This went delightfully well. When do we leave?"

Dean returned his smile warmly enough, tilting his head to allow Cas to nuzzle against him, at ease now that they had settled on taking Gabriel along. "Tomorrow morning. We're hitting a bank in Philly next week. You can show you what you've got."

Gabriel nodded in affirmation, and glanced over at Sam curiously. "Am I bunking with you?"

Sam blinked in surprise, having not thought about that, and then he chuckled, trading another glance with Dean to get his wordless confirmation. "Yeah, that'll work. You kick less than Dean does, that's for sure."

Dean flipped his brother off with a pleasant smile, and Gabriel chuckled, the sound legitimately happy. Under the table, his leg rubbed up against Sam's slowly, which made the younger Winchester smirk to himself. He was definitely liking Gabriel more and more.

They headed back to their hotel after checking Gabriel out of his, switching to a room with two beds for the final night. As they entered the new room, Cas paused, then glanced uncertainly at Dean. The older Winchester chuckled at his boy’s discomfort, turning back to the other two as they followed them inside and shut the door. "Gabe--I dunno what Sammy's told you about our dynamic, but you'll have to get used to some things with me and Cas. I don't like him in clothes when I don’t have to allow it."

Gabriel gave them both a thumbs up, coupled with a cheeky grin. "I fully endorse the power play. Strip away, my friend."

Cas relaxed at once, undressing without a word and kneeling gracefully at Dean's feet as he sat down at the end of one of the beds and turned on the TV, scratching Cas’ head in absent affection. Sam dug the collar out of their duffel bag and tossed it to Dean, and Cas leaned happily against his Master's legs once it was securely in its place around his neck.

Gabriel was watching this process with something like hunger lighting up his hazel eyes, lips twitching into a small smile of contentment at the domesticity visible between Master and submissive. Sam noticed it at once, pleasure curling in his belly at the possibilities that immediately unfurled in his mind.

Discarding his jacket and shit, Sam kicked off his shoes and headed toward the bathroom. "I’m gonna shower," he announced, and waited till he was at the door before he glanced back smugly at the sandy-haired man. "You coming?"

Gabriel breathed out a relieved laugh, nodding and shrugging off his own clothes, a little clumsy in his haste as he stumbled after Sam. "Hell, yeah."

When the door had snapped shut behind the smirking pair, Cas turned his body a little, rubbing his cheek on Dean's thigh. "I like him."

Dean snorted a laugh, stroking and tugging at the chocolate-colored hair under his fingers. "Good. Cause I think we might be stuck with him now." He smiled. "I'm glad for Sam."

Cas stuck his tongue out playfully, glancing up at his Master with teasing desire in his crystalline blue gaze. "I'm glad for _all_ of us."

Dean's voice thickened, amusement laced with mounting lust at the look in his boy’s eyes. "Oh, yeah? You wanna play with him, too, baby?" At Cas' shy nod, Dean grinned and leaned down to kiss him, nipping at his chapped lips lovingly. "I’m okay with that eventually, angel. But we'll let Sam have a few days to himself first, okay?"

Cas glanced at the closed bathroom door, through which they can hear the very familiar low rumble of Sam's initial moans as he got warmed up, and Cas grinned up at Dean. "Yes, I think we probably should." He turned his face, cheek grazing Dean's rising erection with false innocence, and he licked his lips, humor shining in his cerulean irises. "How ever will we pass the time?"

Dean barked a laugh, grabbing a fistful of the dark hair and dragging Cas up onto his lap for a hard kiss, thrusting his tongue into his boy’s receptive mouth. "Oh, you're starting to get sassy on me, huh? I think Gabriel’s gonna be a bad influence on you."

Cas giggled unapologetically, grinding his bare hips down against his Dom’s. "Guess you'll just have to keep me in line, Master."

With a growl of agreement, Dean twisted them both around, throwing Cas down on the bed and crawling up over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe really is a frigging Trickster, even I didn't see any of that coming.


End file.
